l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ide Tadaji (TCG)
Ide Tadaji was an ambassador of the Unicorn Clan and the Ide Daimyō. He was known as a Go practitioner. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Disability Tadaji was born with a club foot, which had kept him from riding the horses of his clan his entire life. He was forced to use a cane when walking, and his foot ached terribly when it was wet. Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka Unicorn Ambassador Tadaji was appointed as the Unicorn ambassador to the Emperor, taking a permanent residence at the Unicorn Guest House in the Forbidden City. He used to play Go with Shosuro Takeru. Their long games, played on one of the islands in the Imperial Water Garden, were a great source of solace to both men. Defense of Meishōdō The Phoenix Clan believed they had foreseen a great and powerful danger in the use of meishōdō. Their warning reached the Emperor himself, who confered with his counselors to determine whether this magic served the Empire or endangered Rokugan. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Ide Tadaji maneuvered in the Imperial Court to force the game to unfold as he willed it. Eventually the Captain Seppun Ishikawa announced that the Emperor saw fit to allow the Unicorn Clan to continue practicing meishōdō, but officially requested their assistance in teaching its use to his Hidden Guard. Iuchi Shahai, daughter of Iuchi Daimyō Iuchi Daiyu, was appointed to the task. A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander Toshi Ranbo During a conflict between the Crane and Lion Clans the city of Toshi Ranbo was contested, and the common people had been suffering for years. Tadaji intended to petition the Emperor a declaration of Toshi Ranbo as an Imperial city, preventing further attacks on it by any clan lacking official Imperial sanction. The Otomo Daimyō Otomo Sorai and the Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko opposed his efforts. Broken Treaty Tadaji had worked a peace treaty with the Lion Clan, which implied among other arrangements the marriage of his Lady Shinjo Altansarnai with the Ikoma Daimyō Ikoma Anakazu. Eventually Utaku Kamoko arrived to Otosan Uchi reporting that the Unicorn Clan Champion had refused to honor the treaty. Tadaji was tasked with delivering the news of its failure to the Chrysanthemum Throne, and he met privately Miya Satoshi, the Imperial Herald and Miya Daimyō, to deliver him the bad news before they were announced in open court. Satoshi heared the news during a game of shogi at the Miya Palace, and he would pass it along to the Emperor, so that the Emperor could have time to formulate a response. If the Emperor sided with the Lion, the Imperial Court could strip them of their lands, their status, making them truly outcast. Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka Shoju's Regency A series of uneasing events happened in a short period of time. The Emperor had died, and an Imperial Edict proclaimed the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju as the Imperial Regent until Hantei the Thirty-Eighth's younger son Hantei Daisetsu came to age. The late Emperor had chosen Daisetsu over Hantei Sotorii, who would retire to a monastery. The Emerald Champion Akodo Toturi had gone missing, and Agasha Sumiko asssumed temporarily the post. And Iuchi Shahai was guilty of striking Prince Sotorii, a crime punished with death. She had escaped from the Imperial Palace, while Daisetsu had vanished as well. The Imperial Chancellor Kakita Yoshi approached Tadaji and suggested an alliance against the Scorpion Regency, not only in the political field, but in the military one. In return, Yoshi would ensure Shahai would be brought back to the palace for questioning before she was executed. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell External Links * Ide Tadaji (For Honor and Glory) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders (TCG)